villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Rednax
Darth Rednax Sith Notlehs (also known as Rednax Sith Notlehs, Rednax S. Notlehs, Rednax Notlehs, Darth Rednax, or simply Rednax) is a fictional supervillain who made his first debut in the new planned feature films. He is one of the main antagonists of the new planned feature films and the new planned feature television series. He is Xander Skywalker's most personal archenemy and Jaxon Borsellino's second archenemy. He is one of the Sith Lords as the Sith Sorcerer and the second-in-commander of the Sith Order; he is one of the dark lords of the darkside of the Force. He is an evil imposter of one of the main protagonists, including Xander Skywalker. He is also the right-hand dark lord of the evil Emperor Satan. In the films, he serves as the final and post-credit-scene antagonist of The Mario and the Jambastions Movie, the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit and its sequel Vol. 2, The Green Machine, one of the three main antagonists of Action Jaxon: The Movie, and the mentioned antagonist of The Mario and the Jambastions Movie 2. In the television shows, he serves as the overall main antagonist of The Adventures of Xander Skywalker and the future overall secondary antagonist of Action Jaxon: The TV Series. Personality Darth Rednax is often portrayed as a darkside, evil, possessive, ruthless, and supervillainous sorcerer who is extremely loyal to his most intelligent Supreme Satanic Dark Lord, Emperor Satan. Appearance Darth Rednax looks different from Xander Skywalker except he has black hair, coat, jeans, red eyes, shirt, belt, and dark red boots. Lists Powers & Abilities Animal Transformation Darth Rednax transforms into any animal. The example of the animal transformation is a raven. Raven His raven animal form is a black, red-eyed raven. Electrokinesis Darth Rednax knows about the Power of Electrokinesis but he mastered that with his scepter. His scepter produces neon red electricity to stun his rivals and enemies unconscious. He has the same power as Emperor Palpatine's. Sith Pill This object is often used by Darth Rednax to revive the dead villains and turn them back to the darkside; even if the heroes or anti-heroes are dead, he can turn them into the darkside with that object. Sith Swordsmanship He has the same kind of laser sword as Xander's glowing neon green thick laser sword, but Rednax's laser sword color is neon red. Trivia * In the post-credit scene of Action Jaxon: The Movie, the scene reveals that Rednax is one of the supervillains who are immune to lava. * He was mentioned by Xander Skywalker in The Mario and the Jambastions Movie 2. * The reasons why Darth Rednax appears as the live-action Mario and the Jambastions Villain because he appeared as the final and live-action post-credit-scene antagonist in the live-action post-credit scene of the video game series reboot film, The Mario and the Jambastions Movie. * The reasons why Darth Rednax appears with his evil red eyes because he doesn't have yellow eyes like the other Sith Lords. His red eyes will only make him evil and it's impossible for the heroes to redeem him from the darkside to the lightside. When he was created by Emperor Satan, it will only make his eyes red. Navigation Category:Archenemy A-Z Category:Brainwashers Category:Electrokinetic Villains A-Z A-Z A-Z A-Z A-Z A-Z A-Z A-Z Category:Possessor A-Z Category:Right-Hand A-Z A-Z Category:Successful A-Z A-Z